Unwanted Sparring
by coultharddd
Summary: small multi chapter based on two LilacMermaid prompts. Henry and Elizabeth meet President Andrada….
1. Chapter 1 - Not Business as Usual

Another shot one based on two LilacMermaid25 prompts (which I will reveal in the last chapter others...spoilers!).

Please please please review! I have written all of this so if you're kind enough you might just get the rest of the chapters soon!

Enjoy...

**Chapter 1 - Not Business as Usual **

'Henry you don't have to come with me you know' Elizabeth shouted from her wardrobe. Elizabeth was flying out to meet the new president of the Philippines Andrada, she was not looking forward to it, which was something Henry had picked up on and offered to support her on the trip.

'Babe I want to join you' He offered placing the clothes Elizabeth was throwing out of the wardrobe on the bed, before folding them before packing them in the suitcase.

'No you don't, you just worry about his behaviour and you are worried about me' she raised an eyebrow at him. If there was one thing Elizabeth knew well it was Henry, and she knew there was no way he 'wanted' to join her on this trip.

'Well the guy is a little aloof' he argued and she rolled her eyes

'Henry I am a big girl, I can look after myself, but I do appreciate your support' she snaked her arms around him and snuggled into his back holding him tight. Henry place his hands over hers

'Well if nothing else, I will make sure there is plenty of food for you to comfort eat' he laughed, turning to face her and kissing her softly.

'Hmm now that is defiantly worth you coming along' she teased and kissed him back softly.

'Listen I need to go back to the white house POTUS wants to see me before I go, so can I leave you to fix this and I'll meet you on the plane?' she fluttered her eyelashes as she gestured for Henry to 'fix' the clothes that were sprawled all over the floor and not yet packed. Henry bent down and picked up one of her pull over's and playfully threw it a her

'Go, go on get lost' he laughed and watched as she exited the room leaving him to carry on packing.

The flight over to the Philippines was long; very long in fact, almost 16 hours of travelling in total. Elizabeth was exhausted and was asleep on the flight with her head in Henry's lap. The staff looked on at them and Daisy leant into Blake

'I used to have a social life' she whispered

'Daisy I don't think it's a social life that keeps them two together' he rolled his eyes

'I am a sucker for a love story, they have it cracked' Blake pointed out and daisy sighed with sadness, she was witnessing what she craved

'I want that' she spoke

'Want what?' Henry asked as he had stood up from his seat after laying Elizabeth to rest and was heading for the restroom.

'Urm' she stuttered not sure if she was over stepping the mark by talking about them the way she was

'Daisy wants a love like yours and the secretaries' Matt blurted out causing Henry to look back and Elizabeth sleeping and smile

'It doesn't happen overnight that is for sure; we've spent nearly 30 years together, communicating and loving one another every day. Love takes a lot of hard work guys' he explained

'So how do you get 30 years with the person you love?' Jay chipped in

'Communication, everything is about talking and sharing things, your happiness, sadness, anxieties, ideas and even your fears no matter how difficult it is' he left them with that and headed for the restroom before returning next to his beloved wife.

Several hours later they had arrived in the Philippines and Elizabeth was walking hand in hand with Henry to meet Andrada.

'Madam Secretary Hi' he spoke outwardly, moving closer to her as she held out her hand for him to shake, however Andrada opt for a hug and pulled her into him with a little force as she fell into his arms. Henry looked on uncomfortable by the situation as she spotted Andrada's hands around Elizabeth's back.

'Hi President Andrada I am Dr McCord' he spoke breaking up the scene in front of him, which Elizabeth silently thanked him for.

'Arhh Dr McCord welcome, what a beautiful wife you have' Andrada smirked and winked at Henry. Henry wrapped and arm around her in a protective manor but also as a way of 'marking his territory' showing Andrada that Elizabeth is not his to look at.

'That she is, I am lucky to have her as _my _wife' Henry gritted his teeth and Elizabeth shot him a look, a look that said 'be nice'.

'Madam Secretary may I call you Elizabeth?' He asked

'Of course may I call you Datu?' she smiled

'No you cannot' he shut her down and she wiped the smile of her face, she glanced at Henry and back to Andrada

'So Elizabeth let's talk' he smirked gesturing for her to head into the room with him.

'President Andrada I am a big fan of art work and I hear that in this room you're heading too has one of the Philippines most famous pieces of Art, would you mind if I tagged along to take a look?' Henry asked, but both Henry and Andrada knew it wasn't a question; it was more of a statement. Henry was not leaving Elizabeth in the room alone with him.

As they stepped into the room Henry placed his hand gently on Elizabeth's lower back. Elizabeth sensed that something was wrong with Henry but pushed that feeling down for now as she had to strike a deal with President Andrada. Henry was watching Andrada like a hawk. He refused to take his eyes off the man; he had a sinking feeling that something was not right.

They were interrupted when Blake entered

'Sorry Ma'am it's Jason, he said he urgently needs to speak to one of you' Panic flushed across Elizabeth's face _urgent_ she thought. She looked at Henry and pleaded with her eyes that he took the call but he couldn't do it, he couldn't leave her

'You take the call, I can admire the art work then when you get back I can leave you two to negotiate' Henry offered and it seemed reasonable, so Elizabeth agreed leaving Henry and Andrada alone.

Henry watched as Andrada began to walk in circles around Henry, like a predator about to pounce on it's pray. Andrada stopped in front of Henry and smirked at him

'I know why you wanted to come in here and why you sent Elizabeth away'

'Really?' Henry pressed wondering what he had to say

'Yes, and I am not picky' Andrada laughed as Henry looked on confused

'Sorry?' he asked

'Male or female, it doesn't bother me' Andrada spoke and Henry suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. Like a target and in a compromising position. Henry tried to step back but a table hit him in the legs.

'I don't think your sexual preferences matter with the trade deal the secretary is trying to agree with you' Henry went to move away from him but Andrada closed the gap. He crashed his lips onto Henry's forcing his tongue into his mouth and he cupped his hands over Henry's member and attempted to grab and rub it ferociously


	2. Chapter 2 - It could have been you

Here is the next bit! Enjoy...

**Chapter 2 - It could have been you**

_'__I don't think your sexual preferences matter with the trade deal the secretary is trying to agree with you' Henry went to move away from him but Andrada closed the gap. He crashed his lips onto Henry's forcing his tongue into his mouth and he cupped his hands over Henry's member and attempted to grab and rub it ferociously_

'GET OFF ME' Henry shouted, pushing Andrada back and watching as he stumbled a little before wiping his mouth.

'Oh I see you like it rough, I will be sure to remember that when I get Elizabeth alone' he teased Henry and Henry saw red. He threw himself at Andrada, landed a punch square on his face. Andrada let out a scream as his nose broke and blood spilled down his face an onto Henry's knuckles

'YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY WIFE' Henry shouted standing above Andrada, who was now holding his broken nose looking very sheepish. The shouting alerted Elizabeth and the staff, causing them all to rush into the room and look at the scene before them.

'Henry' she gasped.

Henry looked back over his shoulder at his wife who looked incredibly shocked and confused by what had happened. He bent down to Andrada's level and whispered in his ear

'Next time I'll be asking for permission from President Dolton to kill you' Henry stood up and stepped away, walking past Elizabeth and her staff heading to the hotel room.

Henry was pacing the hotel room. His mind was in overdrive. A real mixture of emotions, anger mainly, but he also felt hurt, exploited, violated, scared for Elizabeth, and concerned about his actions how they were going to be perceived by Elizabeth, Conrad, Russell and the world.

_Fuck Henry, What the hell was that. I punched him. But the son of a bitch deserved it. I swear to god if he touches Elizabeth I'll kill him. He touched me; oh my...he touched me. How am I supposed to tell Elizabeth? Men are not supposed to get sexually assaulted were to manly for that, too strong' that was sexual assault wasn't it? I feel dirty, and sick..._

Henry rushed to the en-suite bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. He threw his head back and sunk into the wall when he was done. His knuckled still blood stained, his head a mess, he wasn't sure how to feel. He wanted to cry but didn't feel he had reason enough to do so. He pulled himself up and leant on the skin; he switched the shower on and undressed, stepping into the warm water.

Henry scrubbed his body vigorously; he was attempting to wash the 'dirt' away. Henry couldn't believe he let another man touch him; let someone other than his wife get that close. He was confused _is it sexual assault? Or did I lead him on; I did suggest staying in the room with him alone..._

Henry was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't hear Elizabeth enter the room and sit patiently on the bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. Henry eventually stepped out of the shower and walked into the room, he spotted Elizabeth sat there and his heart sank. The thought that someone could hurt her or touch her the way he had just been touched made him sick. If he hadnt come on this trip it could have been Elizabeth in his position and Andrada might just have gone further with her.

'What the hell was that Henry?' she broke the silence. Henry was unsure about her tone. It appeared to be a mix of confusion, anger and concern. He suddenly couldn't find the words.

'Well Henry?' she pressed._ yep that's anger_ Henry thought to himself. In all of their 30 years together he had never not been able to speak to Elizabeth. This was a first. And just like that Henry finally began to understand just how Elizabeth felt all those times she struggled to talk to him about things. Times where she literally said 'I can't find the words' He now understood that fully.

'Henry we are being ordered out of the Philippines by the military and POTUS wants to know what the hell happened, and I do not have an answer so you better start giving me one' She scorned snapping him from his thoughts.

'What did Andrada say?'

'Nothing he is currently receiving treatment for a broken nose' she snapped at her husband.

'Elizabeth I...He...' Henry had to stop for fear he would break down and cry.

'I need to go and sort this mess out, when I get back I want a full explanation' she demanded, anger and frustration consuming her she failed to see Henry was struggling.

'I am sorry' he choked

'Sorry? YOURE SORRY' she spun around and let loose on him

'No Henry you do not get to wash this away with an I am sorry, you cannot go around punching people and you certainly cannot punch a president especially when your wife is the secretary of state, Bloody Hell Henry I knew when we left you had a hang up with President Andrada and thought he was a little aloof but this Henry really? You've just created a bloody mess' she ranted and exited the room. Leaving Henry alone as a silent tear escaped down his cheek. The reality of what happened to him only moments ago was starting to creep in and take a hold.

It wasn't long before they were back on the plane flying home. Elizabeth had a pounding headache. She had, as expected received an earful from Russell and Conrad, demanding to know why Henry punched a president. When Elizabeth was unable to answer and Henry refuse to speak with them it only added more fuel to the fire. It was actually Russell who calmed first, highlighting that 'this isn't like Henry' and the threesome figured something must has been said. However nothing they came up with justified Andrada being punched, despite their inner voices praising Henry for punching a man who the majority of the world wanted to attack.

Henry hadn't spoken a word to anyone since Elizabeth left the room. He was immersed in his thoughts. Elizabeth was genuinely concerned about Henry now, she figured something serious was said, but she was furious that he left her to hand dry in front of the leader of the free world. She was spitting feathers at the fact he knew she would have to offer the president an explanation and he didn't even offer one, not even a pathetic one that was untrue. He was mute.

She stood up and walked towards him, he refused to look up and acknowledge her more. He felt ashamed, he started to think if she looked at him she would see what happened and he was too embarrassed to let her know that. Ignoring her only infuriated Elizabeth more, she leant down to his level

'My Office now' she hissed and stormed off towards the back of the plane into her office. Henry got up and followed her, his eyes watching his feet as they walked towards her office. He suddenly felt like a naughty school kid in trouble with the headmistress, or one of her staff who had messed up. Henry didn't feel like her husband. He walked inside the section of the plane that was designated to be her office; he closed the door behind him and looked up at her for the first time in hours.

Elizabeth's breath hit the back of her throat; Henry's eyes were puffy, the tip of his nose red and his skin looked pale.

'Henry' she immediately dropped all her professional boundaries and became his wife. She walked towards him and went to wrap her arms around him but he stepped back

'Don't touch me' he jolted away

'Henry' Elizabeth's voice shook

'No Elizabeth, you have treated me like a member of your staff, you have judged and assumed I acted unfairly, that is not the Elizabeth I married, so when she comes back let me know' he was angry, not at her but he couldn't help take it out on her

'Well the Henry I married is big on communication and yet here he is unable to communicate a single thing' she remained calm in tone but her words were spoken with harsh intent

'It could have been you' he whispered

'What could have?' she stepped closer

'It doesn't matter' he pulled back and walked out of her office and back to his seat. He turned over and put is head down determined to get some sleep before they land in a few hours time


	3. Chapter 3 - Dutch Courage

Here is the 3rd and Final chapter!

Thank you so much for the reviews I really enjoyed this writing challenge!

please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 3 - Dutch Courage **

Stepping through the safe sanctuary of their bedroom door was something Henry rejoiced in. He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. His insides were in turmoil. He had just let Elizabeth go to the white house alone to speak with Conrad and Russell, she attempted to get him to go along but he refused. He knew that would have repercussions for him and Elizabeth, but right now he didn't care. After all you cannot avoid the president of the United States forever.

Elizabeth had returned home from speaking with Conrad and Russell. Thankfully they both agreed to leave the situation and speak with Henry and her in the morning. She was stood in the kitchen pouring a glass whiskey. She watched the liquid pour into the glass before putting the bottle down, thrown the shot back and pouring herself another, and one for Henry. She put the bottle away, grabbed the two tumblers full of whiskey and took to the stairs.

As she entered the bedroom she looked and noticed Henry sat on the bed still in the clothes he landed in, head in his hands. She assumed he had been like this since he returned home nearly an hour ago. She cleared her throat alerting him to the face she was present in the room. She walked towards him and handed him the tumbler

'You're going to need that' she explained and he looked at her confused

'Why?' he asked, fearful it was in relation to her recent meeting with Conrad and Russell

'Because you're going to tell me what the hell happened and something tells me you may need a little Dutch courage' Henry took the glass from her grasp and looked in her eyes

'The kids?' he whispered

'There out, that is what Jason's 'urgent' call was about, some party that Stevie is going to, and him and piper are tagging along, Ali is at college so it's you and I McCord, so drink up, we got all night' she took a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall by the side of the door to the en-suite. Henry shifted on the bed, feeling awkward and unsettled. He loosened his tie and Elizabeth noted the sweat beads on his forehead.

'Henry talk to me, please baby' she pleased. Henry swigged the dark liquid around the glass and threw the drink back; he took a deep breath feeling the burn down his throat.

'He urm... when you left the room he stated to uh, started to circle me' he explained rubbing his temples before continuing.

'He began talking about his sexuality, saying he wasn't picky. He got the wrong impression assumed I went on the trip and sent you out of the room for other reasons and before I knew it he urm...he...' Henry broke. Tears filled his eyes and he looked at Elizabeth almost begging her to understand.

As she looked at him she felt as though someone had her heart ripped through her chest, she put her glass down and practically crawled to his side, she remained knelt in front of him, and placed her hands on his knees; he reached down and entwined his fingers with hers. This was the first time he had allowed her to touch him since the fight. Elizabeth felt a single tear drop off his cheek and land on her hand; she removed her hand and lifted his chin, looking into his eyes desperate to find the answer.

'What did he do?' she asked so softly you could hardly hear it.

'He, he kissed me, shoved his tongue inside my mouth and, grabbed my, he tried to rub and...' Henry stopped, fresh tears burning at his eyes, his sobs echoed through the room as Elizabeth knelt up a little higher and held him close

'Oh Henry' tears pricked at her eyes as she held her husband who crumbled within her grasp. Her body shook as his cries rattled through their bones. She remained entwined with him, soothing him until his sobs subsided.

'I pushed him off but then he made a comment about getting you alone and I couldn't contain it, I lashed out, I threatened to kill him' He sniffled

'Can I kill him?' she scoffed and shook her head in disbelief

'Baby are you ok? Did he hurt you?' she asked

'No No, I just, oh god Elizabeth I felt like I asked for it'

'Henry that is sexual assault you did not ask for that'

'But I am a man, how can a man be sexually assaulted' he disagreed, having a hard time believing this was possible

'Henry that is rubbish, your gender doesn't define the nature of an assault. Henry you were attacked against your will that is all that matters'

'I feel ashamed' he whispered

'I am not ashamed of you, I am proud of you, proud of you for defending me and for opening up and trusting me with this' she smiled and kissed him softly, to her surprise Henry didn't pull away

'I'll never let anyone hurt you again' she whispered

'It's my job to protect you' He argued

'No Henry, we protect one another, were a team' she sat next to him on the bed and wrapped and arm around him.

'We face anything and everything together' she informed him and Henry nodded. He fell into her embrace once again and held her tight all through the night.

**3 weeks later**

Conrad, Russell and Elizabeth's staff were informed of the assault, the rest of the world were informed by Andrada himself that he received his injuries from a sparring match with an opponent. Henry had decided that he didn't want to come clean about the assault yet, but he didn't rule it out completely. Elizabeth was supportive beyond words; Henry didn't think it was possible to fall in love with her anymore than he already was but the last few weeks proved him wrong.

Elizabeth and Henry were in the oval office with the very man himself, a trade agreement was being signed between the United States and the Philippines. When the deal was signed and photos has been take for the press Elizabeth walked out of the oval office with Henry by her side, they went out the back doors towards the garden, when they were interrupted by PresidentAndrada.

'Elizabeth, Henry' he called. Henry tightened his grip on Elizabeth's arm, half because he as a little nervous but also to stop her getting close to him. Henry did however take a little comfort from the fact Elizabeth's DS agents were present.

'See you in Singapore President Andrada' she called and turned to walk away

'So we got the deal done I guess were even' he called after them. Elizabeth slipped her arm from Henrys and patted his arm gentle signalling she was ok.

'Actually I am glad you brought that up, No you and I are not even' she snarled walking towards him, Henry watching from behind but all the while within ear shot.

'We are not even and maybe when Henry and I disclose how you really broke your nose, and by that I mean how Henry broke your nose...well maybe then we will be even, but in the mean time If I hear you sparring with any unwanted party again well your time as President might just be over quicker than you think. Now that is the Secretary of state speaking, now here is Elizabeth McCord speaking to you' she paused and stepped a little closer to him

'If you ever come near my husband again I'll be the one to kill you not him, and I'll be sure to make it look like a sparring accident. Good day Datu' she spoke with confidence and attitude. She turned on her heels and watched as Henry smirked at her, she then flipped her hair around and turned to face Datu again

'Oh and Datu, when you see us in Singapore you'll refer to us as Madam Secretary and Dr McCord' she quipped, and returned to grab Henry's hand and walk out of the white house with him. Together; their favourite place to be.

AN: **LilacMermaid25 prompts – 'Can I kill Him' & 'What if Henry not Elizabeth was the one who was sexually assaulted and he didn't even know how to talk to her about it?' **


End file.
